Linked
by Brisk18507
Summary: After Apocalypse uses a strange power an Kitty and Rogue, the girls find their lives changed forever. PG for now will may be R later KittyRogue friendship leading to slash. Reviews welcome and encouraged. This is my first fic. beta reader wanted.
1. Screams

Disclaimer- I own Nothing.  
  
Linked  
  
  
  
Chapter 1   
  
2 bodies lay strewn on the floor, one a brunette her hair in a pony tail, the other also a brunette but also with a white strip thru her hair. Standing above them stood the ancient mutant known only as Apocalypse. With a gesture of his right hand the 2 bodies rose into the air. Apocalypse then brought up his left hand and a strange gray light bathed over the bodies then dissipated.   
  
1 hour later  
  
"Professor" called out Jean Grey "I found Kitty and Rogue there both unconscious". Within moments Professor Xavier, Wolverine, Storm and Cyclops were in the room. Wolverine and Cyclops each picked up one of the unconscious girls and followed the others back to the blackbird. " Gotta give them some credit" said Wolverine " They have guts taking on the big A alone after he managed to separate us." "Yes" sighed Xavier "I just hope they have not played too high a price for their bravery".   
  
Back at the Institute Xavier and Beast attended to Kitty and Rogue, while the rest of the X-men awaited word on their colleagues. Finally Xavier emerged and informed them that Kitty and Rogue were fine physically and he hoped to learn more once the girls awoke.   
  
Rogue winced and rubbed her eyes, where am ah she wondered briefly before realizing she was in the Institute's hospital wing. Suddenly she remembered her and Kitty taking on Apocalypse. "Kitty" she called out, wondering where her best friend was. "It's ok Rogue, I'm right here" answered Kitty from the next bed over. "Girls" said Xavier ,"I am glad to see your both awake." "Can either of you remember what happened ?" " The last thing ah remember is Kitty phasing us thru a wall and boom we're face to face with the big A " Rouge said. " Then he waves his hand and a wave of forces slams into us and the next thing ah know ah'm in here, Rogue finished.  
  
" Yeah that's what I remember to professor. " Kitty added, " It was weird while I was out I had a dream of being covered by a gray light. " Kitty also added. " That's strange " said Rogue " Ah remember that to." " Very Interesting " said Xavier " Girls be sure to let me know if either of you recall anything else." Both girls assured him they would, and Xavier satisfied they were not injured allowed them to leave the hospital wing.  
  
" Not a fun way to spend a day huh " Kitty asked Rogue. " Tell me about it " Rogue replied " Ah'm starving wanna grab a sandwich ?" Rogue asked. " No thanks I think I'm going to take a long bath " Kitty answered. " See ya back in the room " Rogue called to her as Kitty started up the steps with a wave. Rogue laughed and turned towards the kitchen, when suddenly she was overcome with intense pain. She screamed and collapsed in incredible pain, As she felt herself losing consciousness', she heard more screaming, struggling to turn her head she saw Kitty, also screaming in pain laying on the stairs. 


	2. An Interesting discovery

CHAPTER 2  
  
For the second time in the day Rogue found herself waking up in the Institute's hospital ward. Ah's got to stop waking up like this she thought. Sitting up she saw Kitty sitting in the bed next to her. Professor Xavier was sitting in his wheelchair between the beds. Kitty looked over at Rogue and smiled " So what kinda day are you having . " Rogue laughed in spite of herself, then Xavier spoke " Girls, it seems Apocalypse's attack did have an unforeseen effect on the 2 of you." " It seems he created a psychic bond between you", "a what ?" asked Kitty. " Well it seems as if Apocalypse has managed to link the 2 of you some how, imagine if you and Rogue were handcuffed to each other." " The bond he created is similar but not manifested physically but mentally" said Xavier. " And it appears to manifest when the 2 of you are more then twenty feet apart."   
  
Xavier explained to the girls that when they put a distance between them the link tightened like a chain being pulled taut. That was the reason they experienced pain when they tried to go to different rooms. He also explained that how Apocalypse managed this was beyond his comprehension but he and Dr. McCoy were trying their best to find a way to sever it without harming them. In the meantime They were to stay together at all times. And since they had different classes at school, until the foreseeable future they would be home schooled at the mansion. The girls thanked the Professor for all he was doing for them and made their way to there room.  
  
When they entered their bedroom, it was obvious Xavier had arranged some changes. Gone were the twin beds and replacing them was a King size bed. " well I guess we're sleeping together now " laughed Kitty. " Just so you respect me in the morning " replied Rogue. The girls crawled onto their new bed and laid back. " Rogue " " Kitty " both girls laughed as they tried to speak at the same time. "You go first" said Rogue. " Thanks" replied Kitty looking at her. " Rogue, I just wanted to say that I'm glad your alright." " When we were attacked and the force wave hit us I was terrified that I had gotten you killed." Kitty broke down into tears with her words. "Kitty, No" exclaimed rogue pulling Kitty into a hug. " Ah went with you willingly, hell I was scared you were going to be hurt when the attack went down." Rogue continued ," Kitty, when we're together I feel my safest cause I know you always have my back." Kitty sniffed and looked at the Goth girl who now also had tears in her eyes. "I feel the same about you Rogue", " And I promise you we'll get thru this linking as well." " Because when the 2 of us are together I know there is nothing we can't overcome." said Kitty. " Damn straight ! " Answered Rogue.  
  
That night as she slept, Kitty dreamed of her herself and Rogue once again confronting Apocalypse. She and Rogue once again phased thru a wall and were face to face with the ancient mutant, however this time after stunning Kitty with his force wave Apocalypse turned to Rogue and unleashed a powerful energy blast that slammed her into the wall. Kitty watched helplessly as her friend lay motionless against the wall. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kitty sitting up in the bed. "NO NO " Kitty screamed again. Rogue woke immediately upon hearing Kitty's screams. " Kitty, it's ok it's just a nightmare," Rogue told her as she grabbed Kitty's Shoulders. "huh, what, where….like oh my god that was a horrible nightmare. " Taking a deep breath Kitty looked at Rogue, tears welling in her eyes " I dreamed he ki-ki-killed you." "It's ok " soothed Rogue Ah'm right here and ah am just fine."   
  
Kitty Smiled, " I guess I was over reacting a bi" Kitty stopped Suddenly. "Kitty are you sure your ok ?" asked Rogue concerned. " Rogue, look at your hands " said Kitty excitedly. Rogue looked at her hands and gasped. When she had grabbed Kitty's shoulders she hadn't noticed her thumbs were on the bare skin of Kitty's neck. "Ah'm touching you". " Yeah" said Kitty smiling " your skin is touching mine and I'm still conscious." Rouge took her hands from Kitty's neck and locked her hands with Kitty's. "Wow" she said "Ah can't believe I am touching someone and not absorbing their powers." Kitty jumped to her feet and pulled up Rogue. "We have to tell the professor." exclaimed Kitty excitedly. "Tell the Professor what exactly" Asked Xavier wheeling into the room. " tell you about this" said Rogue lifting her hand still interlocked with Kitty's. 


End file.
